Pagewidth printers that incorporate micro-electromechanical components generally have printhead integrated circuits that include a silicon substrate with a large number of densely arranged micro-electromechanical nozzle arrangements. Each nozzle arrangement is responsible for ejecting a stream of ink drops.
In order for such printers to print accurately and maintain quality, it is important that the printhead integrated circuits be tested. This is particularly important during the design and development of such integrated circuits.